On Mission
by NinellaSimone
Summary: A night in Bali on mission reaffirms Bond's resolve... Brief Post-Skyfall one shot


**A/N: I don't own these characters. This was just kind of wandering around in my head and I don't know what it is. Eve is so sassy and I love her. Carry on.**

So this is Bali," Eve whispered to herself.

It was at the behest of M that she found herself there amongst the white sands and cobalt blue waters. Her directive was to assist Bond in his tracking down of a man named Venn, a henchman for a global terrorist organization. The element of danger inherent in her task was welcomed by Eve, who for the past 3 months had been relegated to desk work.

Departing from her service as a field agent took some adjustments. There were certain aspects she couldn't part with. She still carried a baretta in her purse and sometimes stashed it in the top drawer of her desk.

"This doesn't mean you're back in the field," M had informed before briefing her for the trip. Eve just gave a nod in response; she knew she was just helping.

For now, anything was better than being stuck behind a desk. After nearly killing 007 she concluded that fieldwork wasn't for her. Eve couldn't deny though that she longed for the physical stimulation of being right in the thick of a mission. And then there was Bond... who was physically stimulating enough.

She considered her time spent with the tall, beryl-eyed spy a perk of her position and had no qualms about being in close quarters with him. MI6 arranged for Eve to stay at the very same hotel as Bond and it was with great pleasure that she agreed to spend the night in a 5-star suite overlooking the ocean. Her room was nearly triple the size of her flat in London with a balcony that opened to a view of the jet black night sky and the illuminated hotel pools a few floors below.

Though it was about two in the morning, there was at least one person swimming in the pool, bathed in the light of the moon. Upon closer inspection, Eve realised this man sitting at the pool's edge was none other than her dashing colleague. Knowing she had to meet with Bond anyway, she decided maybe she needed a dip as well.

* * *

"Moneypenny?"

Swimming towards James Bond was none other than the former field-agent-turned-secretary herself. Clad in a red string bikini, she pushed back her mass of curls with both hands as she neared the edge of pool where he sat. "Have you seen a ghost?" Eve asked. The moon and the light from the pool did bathe her in a celestial glow, but his beautiful colleague was unmistakably there in the flesh.

"I wasn't expecting you," he responded. Eve bit back a smile and peered into his eyes; they were easily as deadly as his Walther, in her mind.

"I thought perhaps you'd be buried in paperwork at headquarters." There on his face was the all-too-familiar upturned grin. "Are you not happy to see me?" she questioned, running a hand through her wet hair.

Bond surveyed her appearance. Her smooth, almond-hued skin was refreshingly on display in the bikini she wore and he wanted desperately to skim his lips along her exquisite collarbone. "Of course I'm happy to see you," he said, feeling for her waist beneath the water and pulling her closer to him.

Eve skin buzzed at his touch, his hands playfully flitting along her bare skin, moving up her sides and back down to her waist. There was a part of her that wanted him tight against her but she kept her distance and her poise.

"Aren't you curious why I'm here?" Eve asked. "I'm sure it's on orders from M," Bond remarked, dropping his hands from her waist. "He considers you quite the asset," he continued, as he stretched his ropey arms along the edge of the pool.

"I was sent with decrypted messages that should pinpoint you directly to where Venn is staying in Denpasar." Eve informed. Her face and hair were still slick with water and Bond watched as drops of water continued to slither down the peaks and valley on her body.

"Tomorrow, I'll be your backup at his hideout."

"So M's sent you to be my sidekick?" Bond said it in jest but she had proven herself helpful in Macau and could be then; as long as her gun wasn't aimed at him. "I'm whatever you need me to be," Eve responded in a whisper. Now he drew her into him again until she was pinned against the pool wall. Eve bit her lip as she admired his stubbled face and lips that beckoned to be kissed. She couldn't even help smiling now because she could feel his desire for her pressed against her body. Eve carelessly brushed a hand down the ridges of his chest and watched him take in a breath. His mouth inched in closer to hers.

"You know," she said, pushing him away a little with the same hand. "I'm not quite sure this is good for our working relationship."

Bond raised a brow. He hardly cared for conduct and professionalism in that moment and he was almost certain she didn't as well. Her body's response to him had said as much. With a smile still adorning her face, she slid up to sit on the side of the pool, her long bare legs dangling in front of him like candy.

"I think I better be getting ready for our task tomorrow," she said. The full sight of her body now standing over him in a bikini only served to titillate him further. Bond's eyes trailed her as she slinked away, stopping at a lounge-chair to retrieve her robe. Bond watched as she disappeared into the hotel, leaving him unfulfilled and drenched with wanting.

"Is she unseducible?" He asked himself, letting out a deep breath. Learning what made this woman tick would take time and calculation but Bond would make it his mission. He would have her.

He would enjoy the challenge and relish it all the more when he did.


End file.
